I've Got the Giggles
'''I've Got the Giggles '''is an episode of Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Recap The episode begins with Trike breathing on Harry's foot in bed, tickling it. Harry wakes up laughing and announces he has the giggles, naming the episode. As Harry continues to laugh, the other dinosaurs jump onto his bed and Sid jokes that Harry has "giggle-itis". Pterence asks if it's serious, and Patsy starts to laugh herself, saying it isn't but it is contagious. Sid agrees and laughs himself, and then Trike joins in with the laughing. Steggy doesn't see what's so funny at first but eventually laughs too. Taury comments it's a good way to start a day and they all laugh again. A voice asks them to stop laughing and Harry wonders who it was. Sid believes it came from Harry's bucket, so they jump into Dino World to see who said it. In Dino World, there is a sign that depicts a smiling mouth with a line through it. Trike is confused because he thinks it means "no mouths allowed" and everybody has a mouth. They joke around until Sid explains that he thinks it means "no laughing". Harry wonders why laughing is now not allowed in Dino World and wonders who put the sign up. A man explains that he did, and he used to be the court jester. Pterence asks why he isn't the court jester anymore, and the jester says that the Princess has disallowed humor. Sid asks why the Princess doesn't want to laugh and the jester explains that she was like that since she woke up, accidentally spraying himself with a squirty flower. This makes Harry and the dinosaurs laugh again, and Harry notes that he woke up laughing and wonders if he got the Princess's giggles by mistake. Patsy wonders if he could "give them back" and Steggy suggests wrapping them up and sending them and the jester suggests delivering them himself. The jester leads them to the castle but the drawbridge is up. Taury shouts, "Knock knock!". The Princess asks "Who's there?" and Harry responds with his name. The princess asks "Harry who?" and Harry responds with a joke: "Harry up and open the door, please". This makes them laugh, until the Princess walks over to the window and points out that she put up the no-laughing sign. They laugh again and she lets them in but only on the grounds that they stop laughing. They count and Pterence wonders if chuckling counts as laughing and she says it does. In the castle, the Princess dances on her music box and Harry asks why she seems so negative. She replies that she lost her "royal smile" and then seemed to have less of a sense of humor. Harry pulls a funny face to try and make the Princess laugh, but it doesn't work. The Princess thinks she will never laugh again, but Harry is determined that, with the help of the dinosaurs, he will make her laugh. They go to the court jester for ideas. Trike wears clown shoes on his back legs, Taury lifts inflatable weights, Sid pranks Taury by asking him to open a can of fake snakes and, when he jumps in surprise, jokes that they should call him "Leaping Lizard", and Pterence bounces on a whoopee cushion. While Harry puts the whoopee cushion under the Princess's throne, the dinosaurs ask for dancing lessons to keep her distracted. She teaches them how to tiptoe, but they start laughing because of Harry's prank. Taury lies that he thinks the Princess's toes are "losing their twinkle" to get her to sit on her throne, but she doesn't want to because she isn't actually tired and wants to keep dancing. Harry winds up the music box and they all dance. Taury gets dizzy and falls onto the throne, making the whoopee cushion make a rude noise so everyone laughs. The Princess declares no joking. On a stage, the dinosaurs swerve around in a car and fall about laughing, dressed as clowns. Taury tries to juggle eggs but they fall on his face instead. This makes the dinosaurs and Harry laugh, but the Princess doesn't. Back in the throne room, the Princess thanks Harry and the dinosaurs for the effort but states she's convinced she will never smile again. Harry says that his mother advises going back to the beginning to find solutions, so he asks the Princess when she lost her sense of humor. She says that it happened when she looked in her magic mirror and saw her frown. Harry says that the mirror is upside-down, so when he turns it right-side-up, she smiles again, and this makes her laugh. Then, everybody else laughs and the Princess thanks Harry and dubs him Sir Ha-Ha Harry and the dinosaurs the Silly-Sauruses. Harry makes the same face he made earlier and Taury calls him a joker. Harry comments his mother calls him a joker, when she calls him for breakfast. Harry leaves, telling the Princess to keep smiling. At breakfast, Harry tells his mother and Nana about the princess and they laugh. Sam comes in, telling them to stop laughing, and Harry has her sit on a whoopee cushion, which makes her laugh. Taury says he would never fall for that trick (despite him having done so earlier) and Sid pranks him with the fake snakes again, making them all laugh. Category:Episodes